


Quality Control

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Duo has a new toy.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Zechs Merquise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Quality Control

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'factory'

Zechs sighed. He knew he should be used to Duo by now. Used to Duo's ability to drag home absolutely unexpected things. (That was basically how he'd ended up there, after all.)

"The factory that used to make them was clearing out old inventory for a good price. I thought it seemed like a good investment," Duo explained with a shrug as Zechs continued to stare.

"Don't worry, it's missing half the insides so it can't actually be fired," Duo continued with a little handwave.

Well, if it was decorative... It was sort of an interesting conversation piece and--

"Yet."


End file.
